Both the comfort and visual properties of sporting uniforms can be important to performance. Team sports such as soccer require a teammate to visually perceive and identify his or her teammates during play in order to complete passes, coordinate defense, and the like. Enhancing the visual perception of a teammate has traditionally been accomplished by using different colors of uniform for competing teams, but the use of team colors alone merely distinguishes between players on different teams without enhancing the abilities of teammates to visually perceive a player. Further, such sports create considerable perspiration by participants, the moisture management properties of sports uniforms can be important to the comfort and ultimate performance of the athlete wearing the uniform.